


The slaughter of innocence

by pink_kitty



Series: Harry Potter: parent's edition [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_kitty/pseuds/pink_kitty
Summary: The forth year seeing from the perspective of the people that are trying to save Harry's life. Draco has his first love, there is a snake in the grass and changes that will shape their world forever.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, other implied relationships
Series: Harry Potter: parent's edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606576
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. There is a snake in the grass

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again! I hope you are still reading this and is still entertaining for you! As always I would love yo hear your input on it, so do not hesitate to leave a comment.
> 
> Be safe!

Lily’s POV

The boys are being stupid again. Lily can feel it. At least Remus and Sirius got their shit together, that was a long and agonizing year. And no one died or gone insane this year, although Neville was in danger….He did recover completely, but she is still a bit worried about his mental state.

Harry has been home for a few days and it amuses Lily to no end how he is still thinking that she doesn’t know that Selena is no ordinary snake. She is pretty sure she saw a garden snake bow to her once. Her son is the apple of her eye, but is no wonder why he is not in Ravenclaw.

But today she has other problems to deal with. She has called in a family meeting, there is something wrong with her boys and she is going to find out what. She asked Molly to take Harry in for a few hours while she takes care of things, they are prone to get loud.

The first one to arrive is as always Severus. He refused her invitation multiple times now, but he ran out of excuses. He arrives by Floo, he has a look on she hasn’t seen in years and that she didn’t miss at all.

“I arrived. What is the matter, Lily, you said is something about Harry?”

“I actually need to talk about that when everyone gets here”

“Everyone?”

“What is he doing here?” Sirius’s voice booms from the front door. He is wearing his leather jacket and Remus is behind him still taking the bike helmet off.

“I think we all need to talk” Lily said.

“I have nothing to say to him”

“Sirius!” Remus admonishes.

“Fine, have you or have you not gave an interview about how Moony is a danger to society?”

“I did!” Severus said grave.

“See? End of conversation right there!”

“He is right, you know” Remus voices chimes in unhelpful.

“What? Moony…” Sirius turns to his boyfriend fired up.

“Silencio!” Lily casts.

Three pairs of eyes turn to her surprised.

“Much better! Now, why did you do that?”

“Like Remus said, he is a danger” Severus said not looking any of them in the eyes.

Lily sighs long suffering.

“I have Veritaserum tea and I am not afraid to use it”

“The Death Eaters are back”

Sirius flails his arms, most definitely forgetting that he is a wizard and can probably counter charm that. Remus casts silently for both of them.

“What?”

“Peter Pettigrew came to me and said he wants to be the new spy”

“Peter!? He was the one that told us about the article as well” Remus said turning to Sirius.

“You can’t possibly think? Wormtail!?”

“Is always the quiet ones”

“And we believe Severus, who we know for sure was a Death Eater over one of our oldest friends?”

“Oldest yes, but best? He hasn’t been here in a long time…They only time he came to visit was to give us bad news and set someone up!”

“But he is Peter; he doesn’t have what it takes! He would never betray James like that!”

“James is not here” Lily said in a small voice.

“What else do you know?” Sirius turns his glare towards Severus.

“That Lucius is one as well”

“Not news!” Sirius glares.

“They are distrustful of me, think I am getting to close to …”

“Us” Lily whispers “That is why you haven’t been in all summer”

“My involvement with them is what won us the war last time!”

“But they already suspect you!” Lily protests.

“Do you think you can be the spy again?” Remus asked.

“I need Pettigrew to fail for that”

“Absolutely not!” Lily protests.

“It may make the difference between us winning or losing “Severus explains.

“But what about the risks?”

“I am a target to them either way. How well do you think they will take to a turncoat?”

“There is any mark activity?” Remus asked.

“None, but they must have something planned…I knew the trial was a big deal, but they lost that”

“Yes, Draco is with Narcissa, but Lucius has the next week” Sirius said.

“Do you think he is in danger?” Lily asked worried.

“I don’t think so…Lucius is a lot of things, but he will not kill his son”

“They are a lot of way you can hurt someone without killing them, especially in a pureblood family” Sirius said dark.

“I do not want to see you go through that again” Lily turned to Severus.

“Is the only way I can protect you and Harry”

“No is not!” Lily’s eyes were burning. “I am not…losing anyone else”

“I am not in danger”

“At the first sign of trouble” Remus added.

“I will let you guys know. I can’t stay for long” Severus turned to the fireplace again.

“Take this!” Sirius said and offered him a mirror from his pocket.

Remus looked surprised. Lily got closer; it looked like a compact mirror.

Severus took it.

“I changed them a bit so you can use them at Hogwarts, I intended to give them to Harry, but you need it more”

“Be safe!” Lily called after him.

With a small nod Severus was gone.

“You will both keep an eye on him!” Lily turned to her friends.

“About that, we worked on some cool new stuff now that Remus is home more” Sirius said.

Remus fidgets. He had no new kids this summer, since the article was out. Molly still sent her kids and he had Harry and Draco, but no other’s returned.

“So when we were in school, we made this map that shows you everyone is Hogwarts at any time” Sirius explains excited.

“You had what!? No wonder James was such a stalker” Lily shivered.

“So I confiscated it last year from some students and bought it home” Remus said and got something from his pocket.

“We were thinking of using the same enchantments, but for specific individuals. So instead of tracking hundreds of people in a relatively small area, we can trace one person, but on a bigger scale” Sirius explains.

“Can we actually do that!?” Lily asked surprised.

“Hey, this Marauder brain only evolved over time” Sirius winks.

“When can you be done?”

“Last time we needed a few years…”Remus sighs” We need some of Harry’s blood to do the binding, he will be the first one we will track!”

“Let me get it!”

“You have his blood already!?” Sirius asked.

“Do you know how many healing and tracking spells I can do with that? I am not risking his safety for anything”

**

Lily was exhausted after a 12 hour shift and all she wanted was to get a good night sleep. She had closed the Floo, so she had to apparate in the village and then walk the rest of the way. She nods her head absentminded at people she thinks are her neighbors, mostly nod back.

She opens the door to the house. Since they updated the wards, she has to tap her wand to the door every time and then bite her finger and tap it in. They debated using a Secret Keeper, but opted out in the end. The house was unploted and that curved all the unwanted company. Maybe they need to move now that Voldemort is back again.

As soon as she walks in, she is greeted by noise, nothing new Remus has been stealthily babysitting by continuing his lessons with Harry on the Patronus Charm.  
“I am home!” She calls as she puts her coat on the rack.

“Expecto Patronum!” She hears Harry cast from the living room.” Look, Remus I did, I finally did it!”

No response from Remus. Intrigued she stepped into the living room.

Harry is smiling wide and petting his Patronus, a stag…Lily feels a stab in her chest. She understands now Remus’s reaction.

“That is great, Harry!” Remus said regaining his composure.

“That was your dad’s as well” Lily said from the door.

The deer rushed over to her and nuzzled her hand. She moved over to pet it, slightly smaller than James’s, a young buck with small horns, but she knew it would grow masterfully.

“Was it?” Harry asked excited.

“Well, that concludes are lesson for today,” Remus said ruffling Harry’s messy hair.

“Thank you!” Lily smiled warmly.

“You are always welcomed.”

“Now go home to your husband,” Lily teased merrily.

Remus rolled his eyes.

“Go to bed! Bye Harry!” He waved and is out the door.

“Dinner?” Lily yawned.

“Can we order from the Chinese place again?” Harry asked excited.

“Of course!”

The stag dissolved into a thin mist as Harry got distracted by food. Lily watched the place where it was a few seconds ago, she was not ready for that today.

**

Lily was pretty surprised to get a letter from Hogwarts, it was not unusual to get them since every august she got one with Harry’s supplies and his grades at the end of the year and a lot of letters from Minerva about his behavior and disciplinary actions taken against him, but it was only July. She opened the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I am hoping my letter finds you and your family well._

_I am writing to let you know the TriWizard Champion is programed for this year. In light of recent events we decided to send letters to all parents/guardians of the students and get their consent on their children taking part in the game._

_This year, only people that are 17 and older can participate in the actual games, but there will also be a Yule ball celebration and some tasks may require the help of friends of the contestants. You have a magical formal to sign your approval in for the Yule._

_For any other questions to not hesitate to contact me,_

_P.S.: You should start Harry on dancing lessons since the Yule is a formal ball. My suggestion is Sirius Black since he was quite skilled in school._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Lily reread the letter.

“You okay, mum?” Harry asked from the door of the kitchen.

“Yeah, just a letter from Minerva McGonagall”

“I didn’t do anything this time!”

“I am pretty sure even you can’t cause trouble while out of school”

“Is that a challenge?” He smirks.

“Merlin no” Lily laughs. “I will go for a quick visit though, are you good?”

“Yeah, I can Floo to Sirius”

“Okay, shouldn’t take long I will pick you up from there!”

“Sure thing!”

Lily raises and opens the Floo connections. They’ve taken to keep it close most of the time and open it only when it was needed. Lily let Harry through and made sure he pronounced the destination correctly before stepping it in herself.

Normally, Hogwarts doesn’t have a direct Floo, but teachers have their own to communicate with family or travel without using the Express. Lily has very rarely used Severus’s, but she still had access to the wards.

She appears in the living room of his chambers.

“What? Lils? Is everything alright?” Severus greets her.

“Yeah, just got a letter from Minerva about the TriWizard Turnament”

“I was just finishing up mine…Right, she should have only sent for her own house”

“Maybe she is finally getting tired with me!”

“No way, that women’s level of nagging tolerance…She was the Head of House of James and Sirius!”

“True and they were terribly obnoxious growing up!”

“So you came to bring the form personally?”

“No! I actually want a chat with the Headmaster, is he in?”

“He is actually!”

“Great!” Lily grinned menacing and strut out of the room.

Severus knew better than to follow her.

She got to the office pretty fast and Dumbledore even had the same password.

“Ms. Potter, what a surprise!” He smiled.

“Headmaster!” She bowed her head.

“Is there a reason you are bursting into my office?”

“Yeah, I actually got the information about the TriWizard Tournament. I understand that the contest is for people above 17 only, is that a part of the magical bonding contact?”

“No, we can’t change the contact itself, but we did put an age restricting spell around the goblet”

“So you are obligated to write your own name?” Lily persisted.

“No…”

“So someone younger can be chosen since the bonding contact is not changed in itself”

“Technically, my dear, but…”Dumbledore started.

“I want you to sign a magical contact that states that my son will not get involved in the Tournament”

“No one here wants Harry harm, who would put his name in the Goblet?”

Lily glared “You have children whose parents are known Death Eaters!”

“None have hurt Harry so far!”

“Quirell, Lockhart with his negligence, Tom Riddle’s ghost, not mentioning that last year we had literally Dementors and Neville was abducted from school grounds!”

“In each of these cases, there was a teacher there making sure Harry was alright!”

“Remus or Severus…And one of them will not be here!”

“We asked Alistair Moody to teach this year, he is an incredible Auror!”

“I am sure he is, but he is a lousy teacher!” Lily argued.

“Ms. Potter!”

“Please, humor me with this little thing!”

“Of course!” Albus sighed.

“Perfect!” Lily grinned.

**

Sirius was thrilled to teach the boys how to dance when Lily proposed the idea to him.

“This is great, I haven’t used the ballroom in ages!”

“You have a ballroom!?How come I haven’t seen it when we cleaned the house out?”

“Well is one of the rooms you can summon when needed”

Lily widdens her eyes.

“Why not just teach them in the living or dining room?”

“The flooring” Sirius said simply.

“He needs some new shoes though”

“New shoes?”

“Lily, we are taking this seriously”

The fact that Sirius didn’t added a pun to his name at the end of that surprised Lily more than anything else.

“Okay”

Harry liked the new squeaky shoes, more than the idea of dancing lessons at least.

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Because you do not want to be the only one that doesn’t know how to dance”

“Ron doesn’t!”

“Molly told me she is teaching all of the boys actually”

“What about Draco and Neville?”

“Neville knows and Draco will join you”

“He is?” Harry’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, now came we get a move on!”

“Fine” He sighs long suffering, Lily is pretty sure he got that from Remus.

Remus is the one that opens the door for them. He is wearing a white button down and some nice slacks.

“Thank god you are here, Sirius is a nightmare” He stage whispers to Lily.

“Nothing new then” Lily grins.

Remus rolls his eyes and lead them inside the house. The ballroom is at the far end of the house with an access door at the bottom of the main staircase. Lily can’t help, but be amazed by it once in, first of all, the room is huge, seems like a perfect square from what she can saw. It has tables and chairs in a corner and in the middle a circular dance ring. Sirius was waiting in the middle of it, he was wearing some dark red formal robes and he had his long dark hair in an elegant braid. Draco was waiting on a chair as far away as he could get.

Harry ran straight to him.

“You clean up well” Lily told the impromptu-teacher.

“You…Look exactly the same as you always do”

“Didn’t got the memo it was a formal attire type of deal”

“It was implied” Sirius raised his chin defiantly. Lily was amazed at the peek into the Black pureblood heir side of her friend.

“Close your mouth, Lily” Remus whispers to her amused.

“Why should I dress up? I am only observing anyway”

“I need a dance partner as well”

“You have one” She point to Remus.

“I don’t dance!” He said cheerily.

“Tried everything to convince that one, everything” Sirius winked at her.

“I will step on your feet!” Lily hisses lowering her voice.

“Promises, promises” Sirius grins.

“Okay, boys, we are ready!” Remus calls.

Draco and Harry walk over to them. Remus retreats to one of the chairs.

Sirius puts his hand on Lily’s waist. The boys wrestle a bit over who is going to lead.

“Harry let Draco he had some lessons before” Sirius calls.

Harry frowns, but let’s Draco take the lead.

“Okay, now, you move in a box shape, medium steps, so the lady can follow. Remus!”

Remus starts the music, from a timely gramophone.

“And 1,2,3” Sirius starts moving.

Lily has danced before, not on many occasions a classic waltz, but she does know her steps. Sirius is very elegant and he moves swifly, James has been a great dancer as well, Lily reckons is a pureblood thing.

She checks on the boys, Harry didn’t inherit his father dancing skills, he steps on Draco’s feet two times, elbowed him in the stomach once and manage to fully trip both him and Draco three time in the span of 3 minutes.

Draco frowns annoyed, he is very graceful and even if he messes up some of the steps moves pretty naturally.

“Partner change” Sirius announced and he spins her into Draco while he takes Harry’s hand.

Harry does marginally better dancing with Sirius.

Draco seems relieved he is not dancing with Harry anymore. Lily tries to hide her smile.

“You are a wonderful dancer, Madam Potter”

“Thank you, Draco! But as I keep telling you, you can call me Lily”

Sirius sweeps Draco away and gives her Harry. He steps on her feet after 2 minutes,that is progress.

They danced a solid 2 hours, the boys are exhausted. Lily decides is time they break for dinner. She was too exhausted to cook, but Kratcher did it for them, since he really likes Draco. Harry and Draco are in the library whispering over some book, so Lily walks into the ballroom to call Remus and Sirius for dinner.

She stops in the door. The music is quieter now and Sirius and Remus are slow dancing. Lily watches them with a big smile on her face. They can eat later.

**

Lily was secretly hoping Harry will get less hyper active over his birthday over the years, but so far it has not been happening. He still woke her up before it was even daylight yet and was buzzing with energy the whole way through.

They were having only a few people over this time; it was hard to keep the secret with more people around. Sirius has went insane and bought all of them tickets to see the Quiddich World Cup Finale in August, he bought a ticket to each of the Weasley kids, Harry, Draco, Neville, Lily, Remus, once he started he couldn’t stop apparently.

Lily herself wasn’t very keen on going, she was never a fan of sports and the prospect of a free evening with some tea and a book sounded much better than the loud spectacle Sirius was offering. She was counting on the hype from tonight to break it to him gently.

People have started to show up and he got lost into the bustle of hosting. She was serving some more tea when she heard a piercing shriek from the living room.

“Is someone hurt?” She asked panicked.

Something came barging in and collided with her.

“Sirius brought me tickets to the Quiddich World Cup Finale. Can I go, please mum?”

“I don’t know, with a scream like that you would be a risk to the other spectators”

Harry turned his big green pitiful eyes on her, they would have worked better if she didn’t know the “I know I am getting what I want” glint in it from the mirror.

“Yes” She sighs.

Harry hugs her again.

“Are you coming too, right?”

“Actually…”

She could feel Sirius glaring at her from the door.

“I have a shift I need to cover that night”

Harry seemed disappointed, but didn’t push it.

“Do you?” Remus whispered in her once the guests have calmed down.

“I do now”

“I am not a big fan, but I am still going”

“Because your boyfriend would have pouted till the rest of time otherwise”

“He is very convincing” Remus smirked.

“I hate you both” Lily sighed “I regret I even rooted for you guys!”

Sirius had tried to get her to come a few more times, but to no avail. She did get a new nurse to switch the shift with her by sheer intimidation alone. Sirius has also rented a tent that he was using, for the night of the game, because he was a drama queen.

Lily’s shift started normally. She visited Frank and Alice in the Mental Ward, they no longer recognized her, but they seem to enjoy her presence never the less. She always leaves them feeling empty and powerless, but she still visits them at the start of each shift.

She was almost half through her night shift when the first patients came in, minor lacerations, bruises, some broken limbs in the commotion. She wanted so bad to apparate on the field and make sure her family was okay, but there were people there needing her.

She tried to focus at the task at hand and not think about them, Sirius and Remus will protect the kids, they have done before. She was treating someone with a severe laceration on the arm when Sirius’s Patronus found her.

“We’re all safe! The Dark Mark have been cast, we are all at the hideout!”

Lily didn’t know if she should feel relieved or not, on one hand everyone was okay, but on the other….they cast the Dark Mark on the sky, at a public highly secured event….How powerful were the remaining Death Eaters?

After 30 minutes of running around like a headless chicken, Alistair Moody was brought in. She only knew him from the Order, haven’t actually talked to the man in a long while.

“What happened?” She asked the nurse.

“He was hurt during the attack tonight. He was found after the battle, unconscious”

Lily cast a diagnosis charm, Moody had a fractured hip and his magic core was drained. She started quick work on the Auror. He was still not awake when she finished her shift.

She finally left in the morning. She apparated on Grimmloud Street and walked to the house, the wards let her in. She found Remus in the kitchen making cups of tea, his usual coping mechanism.

“Have you slept at all?”

“No” He sighs and takes a seat. “Have you?”

“A lot of people came in, nothing serious though”

“Harry got separated in the chaos, me and Padfoot found him by smell in the end”

“What about the location spell?”

“Not fully working yet, we should have concentrated on that…Dancing lesson” Remus puffs.

“Everyone is okay” Lily said.

“Because Harry reeked of fear and made his scent stronger”

“Remus! I knew he would be safe because you were there!” Lily holds his hand over the table.

“Too late to steal him, Rose” Sirius’s voice rings from the door.

“I don’t know, I am still hoping”

“Is everyone still sleeping?” Remus asked.

“Yes, the boys are all in the same room, decided not to disturb them”

“How is the hospital?” Sirius asked.

“Standing, no critical cases”

“Dora let me know they found the wand that cast the Morsmodre, belongs to Bertha Jenkins.”

“Bertha?” Remus asked.

“She disappeared at the end of last year…I guess we know…now…”

“This is all a show of strength, to intimidate us and nothing more” Sirius said.

“Is working” Lily shivered. “Moody was brought in at the hospital”

“Is he okay?” Remus asked worried.

“He is, but he is still sleeping, I had to put him under, his magical core was drained”

“Dora said he is on medical leave for a while”

“I can’t imagine him staying put…” Lily frowned.

“If he wants adventure, there is always an open spot at Hogwarts” Sirius joked.

**

The days after the attack on the camp were hectic and reminded Lily of the First Wizarding War. From what Dora was telling them, they found the wand that cast the spell, only that it was in the possession of a house elf.

The family, a pureblood one, stated that the elf did the spell herself. Bollocks, but technically they do have magic of their own. Even Kratcher swore at that one. Dora told them that since no one protected the elf, she was released, against her will, according to Dora and now is homeless.

Lily and Remus wrote a letter to Dumbledore personally and asked him to take the elf in at Hogwarts. Lily has only seen her once, when Dore brought her in to send her to Hogwarts. She was shivering uncontrollably and whimpering; she only talked to Kratcher and clung to him before she got to go.

Dora pried her away and let her gently into the Floo.

“Will she be okay?” Kratcher surprised them all by asking.

“Yes, the elf at Hogwarts will treat her kindly” Remus said.

“Good. I will make breakfast now”

“He does have a soul” Sirius whispered amazed.

Remus elbowed him under the table.

“Isn’t there a department for helping magical creatures?” Lily asked looking down into her now cold coffee.

“Is one for the Regulation and Control” Remus said dry.

“Pureblooded bigots” Sirius hissed.

“You know, the muggles have this structures, non-governmental organizations that serve different causes, I studied some when I had my degree, had a muggle medicine class”

“How do they work?” Remus asked.

“Well, usually they have founders that are rich, or taking donations, charity galas and events”

“What are you thinking of?” Sirius asked Remus after a few moments of silence.

“Do you want to found me?”

“Always, but what is this about? You want to make an organisation?” Sirius frowns.

“I want to make a help center for magical creatures”

“This is not only about Winky is it?”

“There are a lot of werewolves out there....after the war. I never thought I could be in a position to actually do something for them, but maybe I am now” Remus’s eyes were shining.

Sirius held his hand.

“I am happy to be your sugar daddy, Moony”

“Sirius!” Lily exclaims trying to hold in all her laughter.

“We can offer shelter and maybe help, consoling, a willing ear, some hot meals”

“Medical help!” Lily piped in.

“I could never…Your schedule is busy enough!” Remus said remorseful.

“I think is a wonderful idea and I would gladly help. I know some colleagues that are solidary with the cause”

“You are a treasure!”

“Do not go glistening eyes on her, I am the sugar daddy here”

“I would never!” Remus turns to him and kisses square on the lips.

Lily is surprised, Remus continues to throw ideas for his plan, but Sirius is completely silenced, Lily can’t say she minds.

**

As the first step, Remus secured the place. Sirius said they could use Grimmlaud, but Remus refused. Said that the people they help may be dangerous and is better to keep them away from the kids.

They got a place in Diagon Alley, three stories up, had a shop at the bottom, used to be a candy shop when Sirius was a kid, but have been closed for many years now. They do not know what to use the store part for now, but they will figure it as they go along.

The first week all they did was cleaning. Since the boys were home, they helped along and Molly lend a hand quite often with her children. Lily have never seen that much dust in her life. When they were done, the floors were all smelling of bleach.

The adults could have used spells for cleaning, but since the kids couldn’t they decided to all clean the muggle way. Lily was never more grateful to be a witch more than by the end of that day. Her hands were red and puffy and even her hair was smelling of cleaning products.

“I do not want to ever live as a muggle!” Draco said and threw the last bucket out.

“Is a good experience!” Sirius said.

They were all lying in the old shop, outside the sky was close to dusk and the crows on Diagon was thinning.

“What for?” Draco asked.

“To understand what they go through every day, that they have it way harder than us!”

“Or that being muggle is not that bad” Remus said glaring at his boyfriend “ I feel more accomplished doing all that by myself”

“And it honestly cleans better, I am never satisfied by the cleaning spells, most are sloppy” Molly added.

“ So you do all your cleaning by hand, Mrs. Weasley?” Draco asked politely.

“Uhm...most of it” Molly mutters.

“Why don’t you get a house elf? My father has a lot of them at the Manor”

“You know, that is not very easy to get one, most came along the line since the Magic Creatures wars through pureblood families” Remus explained.

“But some were banished, or released”

“Well, they are, but they did have lives before the wizarding world engulfed them. They are related to goblins actually” Remus explains.

“But goblins are not working for us” Harry added.

“No they are and they were never slaves either, but we did had a lot of Goblins War to get to that”

“So, Professor” Draco slips without noticing “What about the house elves, did they fought us as well?”

“They were a much peaceful nation, they mostly use natural untamed magic, so is harder to concentrate their magic even if they are in danger. The first wizards promised them to lend some of their magic to the elves, keep them safe and give them a home…So they signed a magical contract” Remus explained.

Lily was as fascinated as the kids, she doesn’t remember learning that in Hogwarts.

“So the house elves were tricked?” Harry asked.

“But we do lend some of our magic to them and give them a home” Draco frowned.

“Technically, they are treated as slaves” Harry raised his voice.

“Okay, Hermione” Draco glared at Harry.

“She is right, you know?”

“I heard some elves went insane after being released” Draco said.

“Because they were used to it…Muggles named this Stockholm syndrome” Remus said and started to explain the concept.

“Beauty and the Beast” Sirius whispers under his breath.

“That is horrible” Draco and Harry said at the same time after Remus was done explaining.

“Stop scarring the children, we need to go” Sirius said and touched Remus on the arm.

“Oh yes, I am sorry I got carried away” Remus said and rises.

They usually close the shop and walk the way to the Leaky from where they Floo. Lily was standing back chatting with Molly. She did hear though, Draco told Remus the story of Dobby and if he thinks the house elf is okay. Remus reassured him he is.

**


	2. Her idiot boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter covers the first semester of the fourth year at Hogwarts. Pansy Parkinson is the friend/keeper of a group of rowdy boys that always get in trouble and will cause her an early heart attack, if they would stop while the Tournament happens around them.

Chapter II

Pansy

Both of her parents walked her to the Hogwarts Express that year. The Parkinson’s have got a lot of visits in the last months and Pansy assumed the events were connected. Her mother has announced that they were considering potential matches for her, of course she is, Pansy is getting kind of old for an arrange marriage at 14.

Her father had his eyes on Draco, who’s family is from the Secret 28 and proclaimed an heir already. She can’t say that she never have thought of boys before, but not in a dating capability, least of all Draco, who was whinny and hard to read at times and her best friend.

Harry is not a suitable option for some reason in her dad’s eyes, maybe because the Potter’s are not in the secret twenty-Eight, or through to her family’s dark aspiration, the Potter’s had always been a light family.

So her dad was gracious enough to provide her a list of potential partners: Draco, Marcus Flint (witch was not even at Hogwarts now, but okay), Ernie Macmillan (he actually put a Hufflepuf, how forwards thinking of him) and Theodore Nott. Pansy was contemplating celibacy for the rest of her natural life.

Longbottom and Weasley, were both missing, although were both pure-bloods from the secret families. Too bad Neville and Ron were not her type, they would have been a great grey area. Although, some of the older Weasley children may be an option as well.

They didn’t care about her grades or friends before, but they do now, like she has just now started existing. Is tiring, if she knew how her parent’s love felt like she wouldn’t have longed for it as a child.

She feels like she can breathe only when she is already embarked in the train. Draco finds her pretty fast and takes the seat by her, Blaise shows up later and Harry just flicker on and out between them and his Gryffindor’s.

“Nice summer? „She asks her companions.

“Seen the Quiddich World Cup” Draco said proud.

“Where you with your dad?” Blaise asked.

“Dad said he was busy that night and I went with Sirius”

“Harry told me you meet Cedric there” Pansy smiles.

Draco blushes. “His dad knows mister Weasley from work”

“So you finally talked to him, then?” Blaise asked.

Pansy extends her hand and he puts the sickles in.

“You put a bet on it!?” Draco roars.

“I said you won’t talk to him till the second semester, Pansy said before” Blaise shrugs.

“I had faith in you” Pansy grins.

“You are horrible friends”

“We are supportive friends!” Pansy corrects “Now the bet on who makes the first move” She turns to Blaise.

“What first move!? There is nothing to make move on, he is …just someone I admire…For his Quiddich skills”

Pansy glares at him. Blaise starts laughing unhelpful.

“What’s the joke?” Harry asks slipping inside the compartment.

“Draco said he admires Cedric for his Quiddich skills” Pany fills in.

“He is a very good player, isn’t he?” Harry asked excited.

Draco happily jumps into his conversation and they lost both of them in a long Quiddich discussion. Pansy turns to Blaise.

 _Do you see this shit?_ Her raised eyebrow asked.

 _They have no idea and I am all for it!_ Blaise smirks answers.

**

They sit at the Slytherin table, the Sorting ceremony is kind of boring so she uses her time to whisper with Draco and Milicent about what gossip they missed over the summer. Nothing major happened, only a few balls and some illicit love affairs, but nothing earth shattering.

Dumbledore stops after dinner and announces the TriWizard Championship and it’s rules.

“Maybe I didn’t heard correctly, did he said about cancelling Quiddich?” Draco whispered.

“He did” Harry sighed.

“That is vile” Draco hissed.

“Well, now maybe you boys will have time to concentrate on something else” Millicent leers.

“Like what?” Harry asked oblivious as always.

“Your school work” Pansy saves them.

“Have you talked to Hermione?” Harry asked.

Pansy rolls her eyes.

**

Pansy was not found of classes, at all…She did have to get decent grades, cause apparently a girls needs to be smart, but not frighteningly so according to her, witch if you ignore the sexism of it, meant that in at least one aspect of her life she can take a break.

Blaise was not overly worried about grades either, only in the Slyhterin sense to be somehow above average, Draco and Harry had better grades. Harry didn’t try a lot, but still got decent grades due to dumb luck and his bossy Ravenclaw friend. Draco, on the other hand, was just a try hard all around.

So she was very surprised when Granger sat by her at lunch and said Draco missed their study date.

“I would assume he has Quiddich training, but Ron said all the games are cancelled” Granger clarified.

“He was at breakfast” Harry said frowning.

“He was at Artimancy, then he had a free period and said he will meet me after Devination”

“You took that?” Pansy asked surprised.

“I asked Professor Flitwick to drop it, but he said no Ravenclaw ever quit a class” She pouts.

“Back to Draco!” Harry called by her side.

“Maybe he has a date or something” Blaise provides unhelpful.

“Date?” Granger asked frowning.

“Date?” Harry chokes on air.

“Well is the age” Blaise smirks.

“I will go and look for him!” Harry and Granger said at the same time.

“What are you playing at?” Pansy asked Blaise as soon as they were gone.

“Nothing” He grins.

“I can’t find Draco!” A panicked Harry said dropping on the sofa next to Pansy.

“Have you checked his room?”

“Of course I did, is my room too!”

“Library?”

“Did!”

“Have you asked Professor Snape? He sometimes visits him” Blaise supplied.

“I should try that!” Harry rushes out.

Harry takes two hours and when he finally finds them again, he looks worried, he has a gorgeous white ferret on his shoulder though and that is what catches Pansy attention.

“If you traded Draco for that is totally understandable” Pansy said reaching to stroke the ferret, but the creature glared at her and hissed.

“I didn’t trade Draco for anything, this is…Draco” Harry sighed long suffering.

“How?”

“He tried a potion he was working on to help animagus transform faster and decided to test it on himself” Harry sounded very angry.

“You were supposed to be the smart one” Pansy glared at the ferret.

The ferret looked unimpressed.

“Is he stuck?”

“For the next 24 hours, since he didn’t really follow the normal steps”

“He will be okay?”

“Professor Snape assured me he will be. Not sure about that after he is back to normal though”

“Are you that mad?”

“I am, but Severus had to write the family as well…Sirius and Narcissa will be here tomorrow”

The ferret whimpers and tries to hide under Harry’s clock.

“No such luck, you won’t be as small and cute by then” Harry calls.

“Found your half yet?” Blaise jumps at the end of her couch.

Pansy hits him in the leg, but he doesn’t seem bothered.

“What?” Harry asked confussed. Draco peeks his head out.

“Oh, cute” Blaise said and picks him up.

Draco hissed and then bit his finger.

“Put that thing down is rabid” Blaise whines clutching his finger.

Pansy rolls her eyes and uses a healing spell on him. Draco runs over to Harry and settles on his shoulder.

“No argument there, but that would still be homicide”

Blaise looked at her confused.

“Draco was dumb”

Blaise observes the ferret. “It kind of looks like him”

Draco hissed, the fur on his back rises like of an angry cat.

“I am taking you to bed now” Harry sighs and rises.

“I prefer him as a ferret” Blaise said.

“Asshole” Pansy rolls her eyes.

“There is significantly less whining”

“But more hissing”

The next morning, Pansy did get to see Lord and Lady Black as well. Since Draco was not fully back by the time they had breakfast, his mum and cousin had breakfast in the Great Hall. Pansy read in the Prophet that Sirius Black was an animagus as well, so she hoped he may help.

They were just finishing breakfast when Lucius Malfoy showed up as well.

“Draco!” He called.

Draco rose on his hind legs from the table and peered at his dad.

“What have they done to you!?” Lucius Malfoy laments.

Pansy was glad not many people were still at breakfast for the sake of Draco’s reputation. Lucius Malfoy made his way to the teacher’s table where Draco was with the rest of his family.

“Nothing did anything, a harmless experiment” Sirius Black rose from the table.

“Harmless? My heir is a ferret” Lord Malfoy deadpanned.

“He will be back to normal in a few hours” Draco’s mother said cold.

“And I had to find out now, because?”

“You are not an emergency contact” Sirius Black smiled cold.

“I was just a few months ago!”

“Since then the trial was completed” Narcissa Black glared.

“Students, if you are done with you meal, please leave the Hall” Professor Snape said looking straight at Pansy.

She rose and made her way out, it was just getting good. She knew about Draco’s parents, never meet any so she had no real opinions on them, Narcissa Black seemed nice though. She hoped Draco will be okay, he hated people fighting.

**

Draco was back to normal after dinner; he entered the Common Room with Harry and took a seat on his normal sofa. Harry plunked by him.

“Are you okay?” Pansy asked.

“Yes, I would have been as well, no reason to kick this much of a fuss” Draco frowns.

“You were a ferret” Harry deadpanned.

“I knew the effects of the potion when I drunk it”

“Severus found your notes and there were only question marks” Harry glared.

“I was empirically testing”

“You are never doing that again!”

“Agreed, now that I tested it once I can tweak it a bit and change the time of the shift”

Harry stares at Draco, open mouthed gaping like a fish.

“Draco!” Pansy warned.

“Do you realize what this means, I can make a fortune with this if I can prefect it!”

“You are already rich!”

“I can be famous for something I have done by my own!” His eyes were shinning weirdly.

“You do not have to prove anything!” Harry tried.

“I am done talking about it!” Draco said with a mask of calmness on his face.

“You are…No! We are talking about it!” Harry protested loudly.

“Silencio!” Draco cast staring straight at Harry’s face.

Harry muffled protest and waved his arms.

“So have you done your Charms homework?” Draco turned to Pansy like nothing was wrong.

Pansy rolled her eyes and took out her Charms textbook. Draco was an asshole, but he still has the correct answers and she needs a good grade on that paper, Harry will tire himself eventually, or someone will take pity on him.

Dumbledore also announced that their guest from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving next week as well. Apparently they will send a pretty big emissary from the upper classes and some teachers. The guest will live at the school and attend some of their classes.

Pansy was not very excited about the Tournament; Hogwarts was dangerous enough, without the added threat of tasks for the sake of glory. She was happy their year couldn’t compete though; she had enough trouble keeping her idiots in line without that pressure on top.

She heard Griffindors bragging loudly about putting their name in the cup, some even trying to cheat the system and get pass the age spell, but she honestly couldn’t see the appeal. Money wise, the sum was not very big, the fame only lasted for a few months and the training and dangers were not worth it, in her opinion.

The guest starts arriving over the next week, first the flying carriages of Beauxbatons and the then the students from Durmstrang in a boat. Dumbledore introduced the headmaster and then seat the students on their own tables in the Hall.

**

On the Defense Class, Harry was still mute since he was unable to cast the countercharm. It was Professor’s Moody first class. Pansy has heard about him and seen him at the teacher’s table, but he looks quite scary.

He wobbles in and takes a seat at the desk. Even his presentation is scary, but Pansy recognizes an intimidation tactic when he sees one. She is not that sure about the acting when he said they will be learning about Unforgivable curses today.

Professor Moody started casting the spells on a creature he had in a jar. Then he asks Neville Longbottom to cast _Cruciatus_ , Pansy doesn’t know Neville that well, but she knows he was in the hospital last year after being tortured with that spell.

“This whole thing is against the teacher’s code!” Hermione Granger rises.

“Do you think when this spells will be cast at you, the people will care about morals?”

“Now you are the only one casting it” Draco muttered.

“Mister Malfoy, how about you help us with the Imperius, which should be familiar”

Harry rises from his chair gesticulating wildly.

Pansy casts under the desk.

“…and that is just bullshit!” Harry’s angry voice finishes what looks like a long rant.

“Mister Potter, perfect, now you can be the one who casts the Death Curse!”

“I can be tempted to!” Harry said drawing his wand.

“You can’t really, you need intent for all of them, is not just about the words, or the wand movement, you need to have purpose behind them to work!” Granger protest.

“Very good, miss Granger, indeed you need to mean them, but they are a lot of other spells you can use just to main, open your book at page…”

And Moody started continuing with his lesson like nothing have happened. Slowly everyone that was up takes their seat looking around confused.

“What in Merlin’s name was that?” Pansy whispered to Blaise that was her desk mate.

“Maybe he was an Auror a tad too long, a stray hex in the head or something” Blaise whispers.

**

“Is Sirius still in the building?” Harry whispers to Draco when they got out.

“Left this morning, but I can get a word to Dora” Draco whispers back.

“What are you talking about?” Pansy asked.

“We meet Moody before, Dora brought him to dinner once” Draco said.

“And he talked all night about how the Ministry should do more to stop people using the Unforgivables, but talking less about them, not teaching them in school and trying to bury the knowledge about them” Harry added.

“But then why…”Pansy frowns.

“Exactly! We should go and talk to Dora!” Draco proposed.

“We should be able to firecall her”

The two started muttering and turned towards the dungeons. Pansy followed them.

“But the fireplace in the Common Room is not connected to the Floor Network” Pansy protested.

“We must use Severus’s” Harry said.

Severus? Are they talking about Professor Snape? Pansy is way to intrigued to stop following them now.

“He has this class off” Draco added.

They all rushed to the Dungeon and Harry rushed into Professor Snape’s office without knocking, Draco and Pansy follow him.

“Mister Potter, what is the meaning of this…”Professor Snape greets them, fire alight with fury.

“Horcrux” Harry said.

Professor Snape stops and his face turns white.

“What happened?” He asked getting his wand out.

“We need to contact Dora, immediately” Harry said.

Harry rushes to the fireplace and starts the call.

“Professor Moody is acting very out of character” Draco explained to Severus.

“I can run a few spells on him” Severus offers.

“Is better if we get the Aurors”

“Dora!” Harry’s voice rings from the fireplace.

In the flame a young face is looking back at him worried. Pansy has never meet Nimphadora Tonks personally, but she could have recognised her immediately, even solely on the pink hair, but she also has the Black bone structure and eye shape.

Harry proceeds to tell her about the class they just had.

“That doesn’t seem like the Moody I know” Harry ended his story.

“And he seemed to have taken to the bottle, he kept drinking from his hip pouch. I assume it was a pain reliefer, since he has just been in an accident, but in this context…”

“Polyjuice” Professor Snape finished Draco’s sentence.

“I will be right there!” Nympahdora Tonks said with a determined look.

Harry step back from the fireplace and the young Auror steps in. She looked even younger in person, her hair was flickering between red and blue and even her features were shifting, Pansy knew she was a metamorphmagus, but she has never seen one before.

“Is he in class now?” Dora asked looking up at Severus.

“Yes, he should have classes till lunch”

“We can’t risk him hurting any of the kids, so we should get him when he is out”

“We should search his room, he should have ingredients for the potions or other clues there” Severus supplied.

“I will call Kingsley to help, I trust him” Nymphadora said.

“You three should get back to class” Severus said turning to the students.

“But…there is an evil person in the castle” Harry protested.

“Not the first time, that doesn’t mean anything at this point” Nympahdora supplies.

“We can help!” Draco insisted.

“You do, by being safe. We do not know if you or Harry are targets in this” Her tone was very gentle compared to the authoritarian aura she had before.

“In your rooms, now!” Professor Snape commanded. “I can make you if you do not do it yourself”

“Fine!” Harry said defeated.

They slowly left the room with Professor Snape glaring at them all the way through. Auror Tonks was already turned to the fireplace talking to her colleagues the last time they’ve seen her before the door shut in their faces.

“We should go and see the room before they get there!” Harry said.

“They are professionals. Do not make me petrify you, because you know I will” Draco said gripping his wand.

Harry glared at him, but they did make their ways to the dorms without any incident.

**

The next day, the Defense against the Dark arts class were all cancelled. In the Slytherin Common Room it was quite a chaos, for a few years they were bets places on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, how long will they last and what will eventually make them leave.

No one had put a bet on the seasoned Auror lasting less than a month though. Everyone was scrambling to get more information in hope they can cash something in, only 4 Slytherins were watching the chaos unfold from a deserted corner of the Common Room.

“So let me get this straight, Professor Moody was an imposter?” Blaise asked.

“Yes, someone was using Pollyjuice to steal his identity” Draco whispered.

“Who?”

“They didn’t reveal yet, some Death Eater from what Dora told me” Harry joined the conversation.

“Did they find the real Moody?”

“Yes, he was locked in a trunk in the room” Draco shivers” He was shaken up, but okay”

“Why did a Death Eater want to infiltrate the school?”

“We do not know…Dora said they have him under interrogation”

“Where is Professor Moody now?” Pansy is the one to ask this time.

“St. Mungo’s, they want to make sure he is okay. Mum said that he is not hurt, but had been locked there for about a month”

“How did no one noticed that?”

“We did…” Draco frowned.

“Do you think he will be back?” Blaise asked frowning.

“You took bets on him surviving all year, didn’t you?” Pansy glared at her friend.

“Yes, but…I also want to make sure he is fine. He is a good Auror”

“You are incorrigible” Pansy sighs.

At dinner, Dumbledore announced that Professor Moody will be back, but he is missing a few weeks due to personal reasons, in the meantime, the teacher position will be filled by Auror Nymphadora Tonks. Everyone applauded. The pink haired witch took her seat at the teacher’s lounge at smiled back at their table. Draco and Harry waved and smiled brightly at her.

Even if Professor Moody was not teaching anymore, Pansy still dreaded the Defense Class. They all entered the classroom and took their usual seats, but everyone was more quiet than usual. Professor Tonks appeared 5 minutes late running through the door. She stopped by the teacher’s desk and turned to them with a big smile.

“Welcome, class, my name is Professor Tonks and I will be replacing Professor Moody. Some of you might remember that I thought a few classes last year as well during Professor’s Lupin time. Now, I heard that you were working on the Unforgivable Curses last time, but I feel you already have a grip on that so I propose we move on. How about we get back to creatures?”

Professor Tonks then proceeded on teaching them all about vampire bats while changing her features to match what she was talking about. The dark wings were Pansy’s personal favorites. After that, she didn’t dread the Defense class again, well not in the fourth year at least.

**

Dumbledore also announced that their guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving next week as well. Apparently they would send a pretty big emissary from the upper classes and some teachers. The guests would live at the school and attend some of their classes.

Pansy was not very excited about the Tournament; Hogwarts was dangerous enough, without the added threat of tasks for the sake of glory. She was happy their year couldn’t compete though; she had enough trouble keeping her idiots in line without that pressure on top.

She heard Griffindors bragging loudly about putting their names in the cup, some even trying to cheat the system and get past the age spell, but she honestly couldn’t see the appeal. Money wise, the sum was not very big, the fame only lasted for a few months and the training and danger were not worth it, in her opinion.

The guests started arriving over the next week, first the flying carriages of Beauxbatons and the then the students from Durmstrang in a boat. Dumbledore introduced the headmasters and then seated the students on their own tables in the Hall.

**

It was the night that Dumbledore will pick the names out of the cup. Finally at least this part will be over. The first name to be picked was for the Beauxbaton’s representative, Fleur Delacriox was the one picked. A pretty blond girl rose from her chair and came to the front of the Hall, the eyes of almost all the guys at the table followed her as she went.

The representant for Durmstrang was Victor Krum. Pansy never really get the appeal of the guy, but he did have a confident and competent aura about him. Next it was the Hogwarts champion turn to be picked.

Pansy felt like the people around her were holding their breath anxiously waiting. Dumbledore caught the flaming parchment and read the name: “Cedric Diggory”. The whole Hufflepuf table erupted into noise.

It was very loud in the room, but she still heard the intake of breath from Draco at the mention off the name. She turned toward her friend that was paler than usual.

“Are you okay?” She whispers.

“Of course I am” He turned to her.

“You know, he can do this, it doesn’t mean he will be hurt”

“I do not care” He turned his noise stubbornly.

Pansy considered a quick stinging hex under the table when the noise suddenly stopped. Pansy turned her eyes towards the front of the Hall where a lone singed page was floating towards the Headmaster’s opened arm.

“Harry Potter” Dumbledore read with a surprised voice.

Every eye in the room turned to Harry. The Slytherin rose slowly from his chair.

People started whispering and pointing at Harry. Harry made his way hesitantly to the front of the room.

“We need to have a little chat with our champions, continue your meal” Dumbledore announces.

Neither Pansy nor Draco eat anything. They keep staring at the door the Champions walked out of, but nothing happens. They are even sent to the Common Room, before they return. By unspoken agreement, Pansy and Draco take a seat by the fire waiting.

“Do you think Harry put his name in?” Pansy asked.

“He looked surprised and unhappy at the Ceremony, I doubt he did”

“I didn’t know you can put another’s name”

“Apparently is possible…”

The door opened a few hours later and Harry stepped in. He looked haggard, but calmer than he did at the dinner.

“Are you okay?” Draco jumped as soon as he was in.

“Fine” Harry whispered.

“What happened?” Pansy asked.

“Mum made a magical contract before, prohibiting me from participating”

“So you are not in the Tournament?” Draco asked relieved.

“No” Harry said looking down.

“That is great!”

“Because now you do not have to choose a side?” Pansy asked Draco smirking.

“Because Harry won’t be in any danger” Draco glared at her.

“They all thought I put my name inside”

“Even Mrs. Potter?” Draco asked surprised.

“No, mum said it was most definitely fake Moody”

“I do not think you put your name in” Draco said confident.

“Me either!” Pansy jumps in.

Harry beams at them.

**

Pansy was in Care of Magical Creatures when the next surprising event of the year happened. Since Hagrid stepped down from the teaching position, Care didn’t had that many surprising events like it used to.

They were having the class with the Griffindors; they were all outside in a circle around the teacher. She said she has a surprise for them and took them all at the border with the Forbidden Forest.

Students were already whispering about the surprise, when someone emerged from the forest. A tall red-head, pretty well built with short hair, well build with a tan skin and a lot of freckles…he can’t possibly be a Weasley, can he!?

“Charlie!” Ron jumped from his place and hugged his brother.

“Students, please welcome Charles Weasley, he was a former student, Gryffindor prefect and now is studying dragons in Romania. I asked Charles to come here today and talk to you a bit about his work, if any of you are interested or thinking of perusing it” Professor Grubbly-Plank annonced.

“He looks so cool!” Harry said in awe to her right.

“But he is a Weasley!” Draco whispered repulsed.

“One must be cool, statistically speaking” Blaise whispers.

Harry shushes them both. Pansy stares at them disappointed.

Charles Weasley walks confidently to the middle of the circle and starts talking about his work. Sounds dangerous, talking care of dragons and nests in one of the only sanctuaries left in Europe. They are talking in abused dragons, orphans and also very rare dragons who would be poached to extinction in the wild.

“So what are you doing here?” A student asked, a Gryffindor-boy, dark skinned that was always hanging out with Ron Weasley.

“I am here to bring a dragon from England to Romania” Charles said, something in his demeanor told Pansy that it was not the whole truth.

“Have you ever been hurt?” Lavander Brown asks with hearts in her eyes.

“Singed, bruised, but nothing life threatening. You have to understand these are wild beasts and most of the times are as scarred as you are”

Charles Weasley bows his head and leave the circle of students. Pansy’s eyes and most of the other girl’s follow his as he goes. He meets up with Professor Tonks at the entrance and she hugs him warmly. Yeah, now thinking about it, they are the same age.

“I can understand that with a family like his you would want to go and live as far away as you could, but to not get a partner either….I guess less Weasleys are always a good thing” Nott turns to whisper to Goyle.

They all laugh and some of the closest Slytherins did as well, some Griffindors snicker.

“Do not talk about my family like that!” Ron Weasely shouts.

“Or what?” Nott smirks at his goons behind him. Ron looks ready to pounce, but is held back by a fellow Gryfindor.

“Class dismissed” Professor Grubbly-Plank calls oblivious to her student’s mood.

**

It was much later that night when Harry bursts into the Slytherin Common Room. It was not unusual for him to miss spend afternoons away with his friends from other houses, so Pansy wasn’t very surprised when he was gone, he usually didn’t get such a storm entrance though.

Harry looked around the room. Only she and Draco left doing their homework by the fire.

“I know what the first trial in the Tournament will be!” Harry whispered excited. “Charlie is not here for sightseeing, he is supervising the dragons they took from the Sanctuary for the task!”

“The first task is going to be dragons!?” Draco raises his voice.

Harry and Pansy both shush him.

“Isn’t that exciting?”

“Exciting!? They are wild dangerous creatures!” Draco protests.

“I am sure they are measures in place that they can’t actually die” Harry trails off.

“Someone died! At the last Tournament, that is why it was gone for so long!” Draco snaps.

“I am sure that the school is not putting people in danger…”Harry frowns.

“Harry, this is Hogwarts!” Draco sighs.

“What kind of dragons?” Pansy asked.

“I only saw one, but Charlie said they will be three different kinds”

“What kind was the dragon you saw?” Draco asked worried.

“Ohm…Red?”

Draco takes a long calming breath.

“Horns or no horns?”

“No horns!”

“Chinese Fireball!” Draco shivered.

“How do you even know that?” Pansy looked at him. “We didn’t covered dragons yet!”

“I…used to love dragons as a kid, I had a book with them from Sirius” Draco said avoiding their eyes.

“Are they very tough?”

“They do spit fire when aggravated…Are medium length, not attack unless provoked” Draco narrated.

“So not the worst out there…”

“They were also two that you didn’t see!” Pansy pointed out.

“True” Harry chews on his lip.

Draco seems to be with his mind elsewhere and ends the night early.

She didn’t meant to follow Draco, she really didn’t…It just happened that he stopped to talk to Cedric just under the window of the room she was in.

“Hello” She hears Draco’s voice, almost on the verge of whispering.

“Hello”

“I…wanted to talk to you about the first task”

“Okay, what’s up?”

“I…know what the task it will be…and I wanted to let you know so you can work a bit on it beforehand, there will be dragons”

“Dragons!? Are you sure?”

“My friend saw them get into Hogwarts”

“I…thank you for telling me this, Draco”

“You know my name?” That one, Pansy is sure slipped past Draco before he can stop it.

“Of course I do, you are in Slytherin, their seeker, you play a pretty good game”

“Thank you!” Pansy wanted so bad to see if he was blushing, but that would reveal her place.

“You know I need to tell the other contestants as well, right?”

“But you are in an advantage now!”

“An unfair one! Not that I do not appreciate your help, but I do not want to win like this!”

“Just…be careful, alright?”

“Sure thing! Thank you for telling me!”

“You told Cedric!?” Pansy flinched from her chair. She was in the Common Room reading with Draco by the fire.

Harry stormed in an hour into their evening. Draco kept on reading till Harry took the book from him and forced Draco to look at him.

“I couldn’t in a clear conscience keep that information from the contestants!”

“Bullshit, this is not about your conscience! You have a thing for him!”

“I want our team to win that is all!”

“Ron told me this and asked me to keep it a secret!”

“You are the one that told us!” Draco deadpanned.

“Because I trusted you!”

“Well, that is your mistake! “ Draco said cold and rose from the chair.

Harry remained in place as he got away. Pansy took pity on Harry’s distraught face and got closer.

“You okay?”

“Not really…I…I trusted him”

“Technically, the contest would have been in real danger otherwise” Pansy argued.

“But the Tournament must be challenging!”

“But dragon level? I am surprised how they even passed that by the government!”

“I am sure they do not have to fight it!”

“Maybe not…But you are right, Draco didn’t tell Cedric because he is selfless, he has a crush the size of Hagrid on the guy”

“I really don’t know how to be his friend…Is like walking on a minefield all the time”

“A what?”

“Muggle thing…Explosives on the ground that can go off any time”

“He is a bit difficult…but he didn’t do this to betray or hurt you”

“I know…” Harry sighs.

But Draco didn’t stop there. In the next week, he made this badges with Cedric’s name and face in an obnoxious yellow that he distributed anonymous to the other students. Pansy would have known it was him regardless, but she did for sure since he enlisted her help to make them.

“Don’t you think this is a bit excessive?” Pansy asked her crazed friend.

“Not at all, I am showing my school spirit!” He said while charming the new bunch, they were made impervious to harm and would also rotate and show Cedric’s face.

“When you are crushing you are all in, huh?”

“I am not “crushing” ” Draco rolls his eyes.

“So you would have done the same if the champion was Warrington?”

“Of course I would…Warrington is a Slytherin!”

“You are so full of it! I do not even understand, is it a pureblood thing? Because I am sure Sirius wouldn’t care, or your mother”

“I do not know what you mean!”

“You are repressed…or can you be this oblivious?” Pansy gasped.

“You know what? I can finish the rest myself, thank for your assistance!”

“Okay…But so you know, Creevy is selling photos of whoever you want for chocolate!”

“Bye Pansy!” Draco snapped and slammed the door in her face.

**

Pansy has seen Rita Skeeter following students around outside the champions, relatives, friends or the person they dated, so she was not very surprised to find her in the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone was ignoring her, but covertly watching her every move waiting for what comes next. Pansy knew Skeeter is not here for her, but damn if she will let her get to her boys.

“Miss Skeeter” Pansy smiles cold.

“Miss…I am sorry I don’t think we’ve meet”

“Pansy Parkinson”

“Oh the Parkinson heiress, of course. You are friends with Mister Potter and Black, are you not?”

“Is that the reason you are breaking school laws by being in our Common Room? You were a Ravenclaw, I am sure the rules haven’t changed even if after all this time” Pansy smiles tight.

“Of course, my apologies” She glares at Pansy and makes her way out.

Pansy should have known better that Skeeter won’t just give up. It started with Draco being late for a Potions class. He was rarely late in general, but never to a Potions class. He entered 5 minutes late, radiating anger. Professor Snape didn’t comment on his entrance making most of the Griffindors glare at Draco.

“Are you okay?” She whispered.

“I was cornered by Rita Skeeter before class” He hissed back.

“What did she want?”

“Apparently she tracked who made the badges” Draco lowers his voice even more.

“How?”

“From the charm I used on them somehow”

“Why?”

“She wanted to see if it’s a juicy story behind it”

“And?”

“I told her I do not know anything about it and that her magic charm may be defective”

“Did she believe you?”

“Mister Black, Miss Parkinson, is my class interrupting you?” Professor Snape’s cutting voice boomed from the front of the class.

“Sorry, Professor!” Draco said in a subdued voice and not worded another sound till the end of the lesson.

Pansy doesn’t have a subscription to the Prophet, she would rather subscribe to the Quiblber than it, but it would have been useful the next morning so she would have found it herself and not from bloody Milicent Bulstrode.

Apparently, Skeeter didn’t believed Draco and not only that, but she did get a juicy story after all. Pansy grabbed the paper from Milli’s excited hands and read:

“Is this the end of the most ancient House of Black!?” the title had obnoxiously big black letters; it was a picture of Draco laughing at something with Harry. Pansy read the article, in Skeeter over the top style she was talking about Draco having a relationship with Cedric and then “making eyes” at Harry. How his inclinations will bring the downfall of the Black house since the patriarch of the house is engaging in homosexual relations as well. And how Sirius’s Black liberal tendencies were affecting the pureblood traditional society and values.

Pansy rip the paper in tiny pieces and then set it on fire to be sure. 

“Bitch” She hissed.

Milli retreated at a safer distance.

“No one believes that shit” She said.

“Thank you for showing it to me” Pansy tries to compose herself.

“Of course”

“Have you see Granger at the breakfast table?”

“Yes, she was still there reading”

“Great” Pansy stormed out of the dungeons to the Great Hall.

She picked her tray and plumped by Granger at the Ravenclaw table. No one beat at eye at her for staying at a different house’s table.

“I need your help!”

“Nope! Last time I heard that one I had to brew an illegal potion!”

“Accio Prophet!” Pansy called and summoned a copy from Goldstein’s hands. “Read this first” she slipped the paper to Granger.

Granger’s eyes turned to the page and read it in a matter of minutes.

“That bitch!” The other Ravenclaws around them stopped eating and looked at her shocked.

“That is what I said!”

“Have they seen it?”

“Not yet, they are not down to breakfast yet, but Draco suspects she will write something”

“We need to do something!”

“I know, that is why I said I will need your help! You in?”

“Yes!” Granger’s eyes were shinning dangerously.

**

Pansy noticed a changed in the boys after that. Draco rarely got out of his room anymore and Harry got in more verbal arguments with the others than ever before.

“We need to talk to the rest of the Slytherins” She hissed at Blaise.

“Is enough they are not bullied by Slytherins too, they considered they do enough by not participating” Blaise sighs.

“That is not the Slytherin way”

“Apparently having a torch for a Hufflepuf is not our way either!”

“Come on, every Slytherin had a crush on a Hufflepuf at some point or another”

“Did we now? And who is yours then?”

Pansy glared at her friend.

“That is not important at the moment. We need to do something!”

“It will die off on its own, as long as no one is physically hurting them!”

“What about emotionally?”

“They are big boys, Pansy!”

“They are my boys! I need to speak to Granger, you are useless!” She huffs and walks away.

They had to physically carry Draco out for the first task since he refused to go out to his room for anything else than class and sometimes food. Pansy knew he would regret more if he didn’t came so she dragged him out with the help of Harry.

“I do not want to be here!” Draco hissed when they took their places in the Slytherin stands.

“Yes you do!” Pansy whispered back.

A few people stared at them, but no one said anything thankfully. Harry and Draco settled in their places, one to her right and one to her left. Pansy sighed, they will lean all over her to whisper to each other again and they will block her whole view. Damn article.

The task begun. Cedric was the first to tackle it. In the rocky arena, Pansy saw a silvery blue dragon chained with a golden chain from the arena huddling protectively over a nest with a golden egg in it. The presenter explained the task, to retrieve the egg from the nest.

“Swedish Short- Snot” Draco whispered “Powerful hunting spirit, they are very agile and have a very powerful blue flame that can melt your bones to ashes” He gulped hard.

“I am sure he will be fine!”

“I am sure the Hogwarts champion will perform accordingly” Draco frowned.

Cedric transfigured one of the rocks from the nest into a big Labrador dog. The dog barked loudly and stated jumping around in the arena distracting the dragon. Cedric lounged to the nest. He got his hands on the golden egg, but then the crowd started cheering loudly. The dragon stopped chasing the dog and turned towards the nest with a powerful screech.

The dragon lounged a powerful attack on the nest where Cedric stood. Draco jumped to his feet with his wand out. The Hogwarts Champion jumped down from the now burning nest, but a part of his face was hit by the flames. Pansy grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him back to his seat. As soon as his feet hit the ground with the egg, the gong annonced the end of the task.

“He will be okay if he is treated fast” Harry whispered turning to Draco.

“We should go and…”

“We can’t rise till the end of the task otherwise every eyes will be on you” Pansy hissed.

“Screw that, I need to…”

Harry pulled out a bundle from his hands and threw it at Draco.

“Do not start another scandal”

“Thank you!” Draco lowered in his seat and checking that no one was looking at him put the cloak on.

Pansy and Harry watched till the end of the task. Fleur enchanted her dragon to sleep and Viktor Krum blinded his dragon with a curse. They had to stay till the points were announced as well, Viktor got first place, Cedric second and Fleur third. Harry and Pansy rose from their seats along with the crowd and made their way to the medical tent.

“No one is allowed in!” Madam Pomfrey greeted them at the entrance.

“We are here to see our friend, Cedric Diggory” Harry announced.

“One of your friends already checked up on him and took him to his room to rest. He had been treated”

“Go Draco” Pansy whispered under her breath.

“Thank you, we will check there!” Harry smiled politely.

“So we can assume they are alright” Pansy said.

“Shouldn’t we check?”

“Do you really want to disturb them now?” Pansy frowned.

“What do you mean?”

Pansy rolled her eyes.

“You will learn at some point too”

**

Pansy sighs again for the millionth time. She was going over a long scroll, crossing it out and drawing over it. The boys where whispering in the corner to scarred to approach her most definitely. Finally, close to the one hour mark, Blaise rose and moved over to her.

“What are you doing? You look like you work on your hit list”

“Yep and you are all in it!” Pansy said without raising her head from the scroll.

“Pansy!” Blaise rolls his eyes, she didn’t see him, but she could feel it from his voice.

“I am working on the seat chart and the partners for the Yule Ball. I was asked to do it for our year and is a bloody hassle”

“Shouldn’t we ask our own partners?” Draco asked from the other side of the room.

“Draco, dear, you should know better than that!”

“You did not get us any partners” Blaise said while looking at her paper.

“Well not many girls left, is only me and Milly. Anyone up to going with her?”

No one answered.

“Harry?”

“I actually have a partner already”

“Really now? Who?” Draco asked.

“Is a secret!” Harry grins.

“Okay then. So you and me then Blaise” Pansy said folding her list.

“Who am I going with then?” Draco asked.

Blaise slipped the list from her and read.

“Mystery guest apparently”

Pansy snatched her list back. Draco looks on curious.

“What are you planning, Pansy?” Draco asked glaring at her friend.

“No need to worry, I am taking care of it. Just dress nice and show up at 8 sharp”

“Maybe I won’t be going then”

“You are going even if I have to Imperio your ass over there” Pansy smiles sweetly at him.

“Does hearing this make us accomplices?” Harry asked Blaise.

“Hearing what?” Blaise grins.

“I hate all of you! I need new friends!” Draco sighs long suffering.

“I heard Nott is holding auditions” Blaise grins at his friend.

**

“Okay, but are you sure she is Unregistered then?” Pansy asked. She turned towards Granger, but her companion was not paying attention.

“Granger?” Hermione!” The Ravenclaw turned to her. “This is not like you, what is going on that big brain of yours?”

“I am sorry, Parkinson. I was just…thinking about some personal developments”

“Personal? Something you want to share?”

“Is about the Ball…See I’ve been invited, by this...person and I am not sure about accepting or not”

“Well, is someone else you want to go to?”

“Not really…But this person has feelings for me that I do not share”

“Had they made any other advances towards you since then?”

“No, but I do not want to give this person false expectations…”

“Granger, if this person asked you to the Ball, you can say yes, but do let them know that you are going as friends”

“Will he be mad?”

“Well is better than leading him on! And if he gets mad that you do not share his feeling and take that out on you, then he was not worth it in the first place! Has he confessed to you?”

“No…And I do not even know why he would go out with me of all people…He could literally have anyone at this school”

“Maybe, Krum likes them smart and if he does, then there is no one else but you”

Hermione turns to Pansy with a radiant smile.

“I didn’t say it was Krum! You are more observant than people give you credit for! Thank you…Pansy, you really know what to say”

“How about you drop by my room before? I can help you with your make-up”

“Do I have to do that!?”

“Look stunning and have a good time? Definitely!”

**

Pansy is already exhausted by the morning of the Yule Ball. To get everyone looking half way decent and happy with their partners was such a hard job, she will be more than happy when it is over. She coordinated her and Blaise’s outfits to match; she gave him an emerald green tie to match her dress. Harry has decided to bring his own date and refused to tell her who it was…

She was getting her make-up kit ready, she finished Millicent and Daphne’s make-up and she was just starting on her own, when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to Hermione Granger wearing a beautiful periwinkle-blue material short sleeved long dress, her hair was still over the place and she was not wearing make-up yet.

“Your dress is stunning” Pansy smiled.

“Thank you” Hermione smiled with pink cheeks.

“Now, what were you thinking for the hair?”

“I don’t know…I usually let it do its thing”

“Are you opposed to me using some Sleekeazy on it? The Potter really knew their thing”

“That can work” Hermione made her way in and took a seat in front of the mirror.

“Okay, miss Granger, let me do my magic” Pansy grins.

It didn’t took much for Hermione, she really had amazing features, only some spells and make-up, not even heavy ones, Pansy had to use some spells for Millicent that she was sure were illegal in some countries to make her look half as presentable.

“Hermione, after this if make-up is your thing I can make you a few suggestion for a day look, will make Weasley get into even more wall”

“Why would Ron care?” Hermione jumped from her chair.

“I didn’t say witch Weasley” Pansy grinned.

“You did an awesome job!” Hermione did a spin in front of the mirror.

“I work with the material of the client” Pansy winked.

Hermione’s cheeks pinked again.

“Do you mind waiting for me too? I will meet Blaise there”

“Not at all!”

Pansy and Hermione made their way towards the grand staircase and the Grant Ballroom. That room saw so little use in the last years it was a miracle it still popped up when called. They made their way at the bottom of the stairs. A lot of people stopped to stare at Hermione and Pansy was beaming by her side.

At the bottom of the stairs, Viktor Krum was waiting for his date. He had red robes with a blue stash to complement Hermione’s dress. She smiled and offered him her hand. Pansy urged her on as the Champions and their partner’s had to enter the room first.

Fleur Delacroix and her partners, an upper-year Ravenclaw entered the room next. Pansy turned to look for her friends in the crowd. She spotted Draco first, fidgeting looking ready to bolt. Pansy slipped by his side.

“Don’t you dare, Black”

“I do not even know who I am waiting for”

“Yes you do, sorry if I am late” Cedric interjected. He was wearing a classic muggle tux, looking very handsome. Pansy turned to Draco who was still slack jacked.

“Draco, meet your partner for the evening”

“You actually…” Draco gulped and tried to compose himself. “Why did you even agreed to this?”

“Must be the badges” Cedric grinned.

“You know this will only make people more”

“I do not care all that much about mean’s people oppinions” Cedric extended his hand to Draco.

Draco took his hand. He was literally beaming, like he casted a light spell.

“Good job, Pansy” She whispered to herself when they made their way in.

“Talking to yourself? That is a new level even for you” Blaise whispered behind her.

Pansy rolled her eyes.

“I deserve some recognition for today” She protested.

“Well…hold the parade. Harry brought Luna Lovegood to the party”

“He did what!?” Pansy widens her eyes “But her complexion would clash so much with his dress robes!”

“Come on, let’s get you a drink and I will help you with the color changing spell” Blaise took her by the shoulders.

“I need a big drink!”

Pansy and Blaise shared the table with Harry, Luna, Ron Weasley and his partner Lavander Brown. If someone told Pansy she would be sharing this night with two Griffindors and a Ravenclaw she would not have believed it.

She did had a table setting for this night, but Harry decided to ignore it completely in favor of his other friends. Pansy liked Luna well enough, she was sure they were related somehow, but she didn’t particularly like Wesley or Brown. She would have preferred Granger and Krum, but they were at the Champions table with Draco and Cedric.

She was about to answer to something Brown commented about Hermione’s dress when Blaise intervened.

“Partner, how about a dance?”

Pansy glared at him. Blaise rose to his feet and offered her his hand smiling innocently.

“That is a good idea, feel like dancing?” Lavander asked Wesley.

“Not really” Weasley sighed.

“Harry?”

“My partner, actually ran off” Harry grinned. “I am good”

“Okay then” Pansy took Blaise’s hand and made their way to the dance floor.

“Draco seems to enjoy himself” He whispered in her ear.

“Can I get my parade now?” She smiled.

“You did a good job, Pansy” Blaise said with a weird voice, sounded almost honest, a range Pansy didn’t even know Blaise possessed.

They were making their way out, Pansy was exhausted already when they bumped into Granger and Weasley in the Hall. They were bickering, nothing unusual about that, but the volume worried them.

“So how about then you invite me yourself instead of acting like you are entaiteled” Hermione spat.

Weasley looked shocked.

“Go to your room!”Hermione screamed “Now!”

Weasley quickly made his way up the stairs. Hermione collapsed on the stairs sobbing.

Pansy stopped Harry that was walking to her.

“Go, I have this” She whispered to Blaise and Harry.

She took a seat by a crying Hermione and put her hand on her shacking shoulders.

“I was so stupid!”

“You can never be stupid! He was just a jealous idiot!”

“I did nothing wrong!”

“I know” Pansy petted her hair. “How about we go to the bathroom, I clean you up and then we can plot Weasley’s murder over a cup of tea?”

“I do not want to kill him” Hermione sniffed.

“Then to seriously maim him!”

Hermione raises and dries her eyes. “I don’t know what I would have done without you tonight”

“You would have been fine” Pansy rolls her eyes.

“Thank you, Pansy!”

“You are most welcomed Hermione!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Leave a comment with your thoughts! Stay safe!


	3. The Inoccent

Chapter III

Lucius’s POV

Lucius was not having the best day. First, he had an aggravating conversation with Pettigrew about the next phase of their plan. They only needed some blood from a kid, did it really needed that convoluted of a plan? The kid had a hero complex, make him donate blood or something, but no, the Plan needed the flash and the pizazz, which Lucius honestly did not, had time for right now.

He has his heir for only a day this Winter Holiday all because of that Yule Ball. Narcissa had insisted on hosting a late Christmas party as well and with the whole time off being shortened that is all he could obtain. Draco was in very high spirit when he arrived at the Manor. Sirius Black dropped him off, almost growling at Lucius when their eyes meet.

“I will be picking him up this time tomorrow”

“How about after lunch, I have tickets to the Quiddich game”

“Oh I love Quiddich, I can join too” Black’s grin was all teeth.

Lucius glared. “I am afraid I only have two tickets”

“I would love to go” Draco said in his calculated voice.

Black looked at Draco and sighed heavily.

“I am taking him straight after the game” With that, he kissed Draco on his forehead and disappeared with a loud pop.

“How is school?” Lucius asked when he and Draco moved to the drawing room.

“Good, I am still second place on the overall school ranking”

“After that Mu…”Lucius swallowed “Muggle-born?”

“Hermione? Yes, I do beat her in Potions all the time though”

“Yeah, Severus told me you have a knack for brewing”

“He recommended me to follow a Potions Mastery after Hogwarts actually”

“You do not have to do any work after school”

“I know, but I do like Potions”

“You know being an heir to an old family comes with some obligations it requires a lot of diplomacy and socializations. Do you really think you have time for a Potion Mastery and be the heir of two houses?”

“Two?”

“Of course, I mean that corrupted old man didn’t rule in my favor, but you will always be the Malfoy heir as well”

Draco beamed. Narcissa really should have worked in concealing emptions, Lucius though. Never mind, he has enough time to do it now.

“For a pureblood associating with the right people is essential,” Lucius preached and Draco nodded. “That is why I invited the Nott’s at tomorrow’s game as well. Their heir is the same year as you, is he not?”

“He is” Draco said reserved.

“Wonderful”

At the game, Draco was more quiet than usual, Lucius was pleased that he did not keep rambling and bored their guests. Nott and Draco greeted each other, but did not talk further, from time to time, someone made a comment about the game, but no useless chatter, Lucius was pleased.

After, as soon as the whistle signaled the end of the game, Black pop out outside the arena. Lucius bowed his head and bid his son good-bye. Soon, Mrs. Nott and the young heir went home as well leaving Lucius and Arias to their own devices.

Arias and Lyra fought in the First Wizarding War and Lucius believed that with a few words they could easily join again. Lucius knew that the only reason he was broken out from Azkaban is his networking skills. Peter Pettigrew played a long game, he needed Bellatrix for the pure strength and cunningness and Lucius to get the ball rolling again.

Lucius and Arias made their way back to the Manor. Lucius was working slowly on rebuilding it to its formal glory, but was a slow process after so many years of neglect. Arias Nott thankfully did not comment on it.

“To old friends” Arias toasted when Lucius poured him a glass of Firewiskey.

“And to new beginnings” Lucius toasted.

“I was surprised to see heir Black today” Arias said after his first gulp.

Lucius drank as well and for a moment begrudged the miss opportunity of poisoning Arias’s drink.

“My son” Lucius said with a cold glare “Is spending a part of his holidays with me”

“Followed the trial in the Prophet, dreadful business what Narcissa did”

“I blamed that disgusting cousin of her’s, I am afraid he will contaminate my heir as well”

“He already started I am afraid” Arias said and then took a large sip of his drink.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Don’t you know who your son took to the Yule dance?”

Lucius frowned did he ask Draco? He was sure he did and his son said the Parkinson heiress.

“He went with Diggory’s boy, the Hogwarts Champion”

Lucius’s hand started shaking so he put his glass down, he cannot just smash crystal like that.

“Are you certain?”

“Theodore told me himself. He of course went with the Greengrass heiress, I’ve been in talks for the hand of their little one. I hope that is alright with you, I mean the courtship with the Blacks have failed.”

“Yes, we have no claims for the Greengrass family” Lucifer said absentminded.

Arias emptied his glass in a large gulp.

“Listen, he is not the first heir to go a bit astray and he won’t be the last, you only have to rein him in a bit”

“How can I when he has such much bad influence around him?”

“Well there is always a simple solution of getting rid of unwanted people” Arias grinned.

Lucius needed help with the next step so he called on Severus for help. He explained the problem while pacing the whole length of his gardens.

“So what do you want to do exactly?” Snape asked.

“I need to stir Draco on the right path and I am afraid I do not have enough influence on him to do so”

“But what can I do?”

“He values your opinion, he respects you”

“This is a problem of the heart, hardly my expertise”

“This is a woman’s job I admit, but with the mother he has, the boy is practically an orphan”

“Is a passing infatuation, not something to be concerned”

“I hope you are right”

Severus was wrong. Lucius was reading his morning paper when he was proven on how wrong right in front of him in black and white. The photo was from the second task of the Triwizard Championship, Draco and Cedric on the front page, the Hufflepuff was cradling his son face on the pier of the Black Lake, their faces closed in on each other and Lucius _Incendio_ the paper.

He received a fresh copy by owl only a few hours later with a note from Bellatrix attached “Something must be done”. Lucius agreed full heartily, but what exactly is still a mystery.

**

Lucius takes a big breath and starts writing the letter. He can’t put all his faith in Severus, his allegiances were always shifty.

His letter read as follows:

_“Mister Diggory,_

_It had come to my attention that you are engaging in a relationship with my son. I am sure you are aware that my son is a pureblood heir of two very old houses._

_As a pureblood yourself, I hope you understand why this information has worried me, since I did not receive any courtship letter from your family. I would have wrote to Amos myself, but I wish to meet you first._

_I am aware the new generation has its own way of doing things, but I am a traditional man myself. I will not write to your family, but I would like to meet you myself._

_Meet me in Hogsmade next weekend and do please keep this letter from my son. You may understand that a father worried._

_Lucius Malfoy”_

He couldn’t resist the temptation of sealing the letter with the official Malfoy house seal. Hopefully, that will be enough to scare the boy and if is not he has other methods as well.

Lucius was running a bit late to the meeting, it did not matter anyway, and the boy will not show up, he may be a pureblood, but he was a Hufflepuf, they never got into confrontations. He opened the door to the Hog’s Head and stopped in his tracks, sitting at a corner booth was Cedric Diggory.

The boy rose politely when Lucius appeared and shook his hand, powerful shake too, Lucius can respect that. They both ordered, Lucius took a Firewiskey and Diggory a Butterbeer.

“Thank you for coming”

“Thank you for inviting me, sir”

“You can’t fault me for wanting to see who my son is associating with”

“Not at all. I was very curious to meet you as well; Draco talked so little about his family”

“Did he now?”

“I of course know Harry and the rest of his friends. And Sirius Black talked to me as well”

“Sirius?”

“He gave me the speech already actually”

“Speech?”

“About hurting Draco, he was very threatening” Diggory smiles.

Lucius smiles tightly. The Firewiskey was tasting bitter of all a sudden.

“It was not exactly his place to do that”

“Isn’t Draco the Black heir?” Diggory asked.

Was he dumb or cunning Lucius found himself asking, but didn’t voice his thoughts.

“He is, but he will always be the Malfoy one in my heart”

“Of course!” Diggory smiled.

“And an heir has some very specific duties as I am sure you are aware”

“My family doesn’t really care, we are purebloods, true, but we do not align with all of the values associated with it”

“Some are…rather cruel, I guess, but it is our legacy. The Malfoys have always been a traditional family, so have the Black’s”

“I do not think the current Black family is very traditional” Diggory said his eyes gleaming.

“Well they have not walked a long path away either…If you mean Sirius’s Black choice of partner though, he is not the only heir that took a lover, it will fade in a few years and he will get a wife like the rest of them”

Diggory remained quiet and took a big gulp of his drink.

“I am sure you’ve heard the stories about big houses takes lovers from smaller ones and the leaving them for their supposed matches. Is a ritual of passage of sorts”

“That was how things were in the past”

“Maybe, but most people do not want their names to disappear, not after such a long line of ancestors”

“You can always adopt”

Lucius felt his face becoming red, he blamed the firewiskey.

“And erase the identity of the person coming into your family? As well as abilities and features, that are carried in the blood. Do you know the Blacks have a very long line of Metamorphmagi? A very rare trait, seldom found outside their family”

“You need new blood as well in families”

“True, but not enough to dilute the blood, you can’t risk a Squib in your family”

Diggory clutched the napkin he had in his hand. Lucius hid his smirk.

“I do not understand why you summoned me, sir. From what I could understand you do not approve of me and Draco”

“I do not. And I can of course let it run is course and Draco will eventually grow tired and marry a pureblood heiress, but I want to speed things along”

“Not all relationships end like that”

“Tell me of a couple of same sex purebloods that actually ended together”

Diggory bit his lip.

“I like you, you are a well behaved and from what I’ve seen of the Tournament, a skilled wizard, so I am making this easy on you” Lucius said and put a piece of paper on the table, it was a blank check he took that morning from Gringotts.

“I can’t…” Diggory rose to his feet.

“No one would know, the Diggory’s do not have a lot of money, which is one of the reason you agreed to participate in the Tournament in the first place. It can save your family a lot of problems”

“I prefer to win them my own way, or else I didn’t really earn it”

“Do not let your pride get in the way of helping your family”

“I prefer winning the Tournament and getting them that way.I am sorry I have somewhere to be!” Diggory stormed out.

Lucius drained the last of his drink, his eyes follow Diggory out. The young Hufflepuf approaches someone grabs their hand and drags them away. Lucius recognises instantly the white blond head of his son.

“Damn Hufflepufs!”

**

Lucius has to take drastic measures. That is why he is currently in the Ministry’s lobby waiting for the shifts to be done. Peter shows up at 17:01, one of the first employees to make their way towards the Floo points.

„Peter, wait!” Lucius calls.

Pettegrew turns towards him.

„I...need your help in a personal matter”

Pettigrew rises an eyebrow intrigued.

„Can you accompany me to the Manor?”

„Sure”

Pettigrew figets unconfortable in the chair. Lucius has ordered his house elf to bring them tea, but the blasted thing takes a long while.

„So...what is this problem about?”

„I recently found out some disturbing news about my heir” Lucius clears his throath.

„That he is bent?” Pettegrew asked streching his legs under the table.

Lucius glares at his companion.

„I want to deal with the situation. I need your help”

„Do you now?” Pettegrew smirked. „Look, Lucius, I am your friend and this is why I am telling you this...Deal with your own issues”

Lucius looks at him bewildered.

„There have been talk about your family” Pettegrew continues „ That you couldn’t keep your wife in line and now about your son...I don’t know how much use we have for a pureblood that can’t deal with his own issues”

„Talk from whom?” Lucius glared.

„Not important. Especially now when we should all focus on the ritual to bring the Dark Lord back”

„I am doing my part, we have the Nott’s on our side, I talked both with the Goyle and Crabbe family and they are both accepting, I have wrotte to Avery and Macnair just this evening”

„I know, but all purebloods are socialites, all have networks and money...You knwo how the wolves only need a drop of blood to pounce”

„Thank you for your friendly adivce, Pettigrew. You are always such a good friend” Lucius concelead his grimace.

Pettegrew ginned widely. The elf have finally showed up with tea. They already exhausted all subjects of conversation so they only drunk in silence. Lucius wanted Pettegrew out already so he can pounder alone over his next move. After an hour, Pettegrew finally left.

Lucius got a plan till the third task rolls around. They initally wanted to use the Tournament at first to get Harry to the Dark Lord, but since he wasn’t accepted as a contestant, they had to formulate a different convoulted plan to get the young Slytherin to Albania, but why should Lucius let a god Portkey get to waste?

Lucius took his seat in the stands. He recognised a few of the other parents in the stands, he took his seat by the Parkinson’s, it won’t hurt to mix a bit of business with reckon. The Parkinson’s are not a powerful or old family, but they are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and the heiress is one of his son’s closest friends.

He was chatting with Perseus Parkinson while watching the first task unfold as he didn’t really care about the outcome. He was looking for a match for his daughter, well, Lucius may have stroked gold with that one.

The champions entered the maze. Cedric Diggory entered the maze first as he had the most points, followed by Viktor Krum and the french contestant, Lucius didn’t bother to learn her name as she had the least chance of winning.

Perseus was talking up his daughter, how beautiful she was, how much was her dowry, how close her and Draco were, the man seemed as desperate as Lucius was. He looked at the stands, Pansy was seated betwen Draco and Harry Potter. She was pleasant to look at, Lucius could give her that at least.

Draco jumped to his feet his eyes glued to the maze, Pansy Parkison dragged him down by the hand and kept on holding. Yes, Lucius can work with that, he and Narcissa had less when they married.

„How about we meet over a drink this weekend and draw a contract?” Lucius asked.

Perseus jumped from his chair. „That would be perfect!”

Lucius turned his eyes towards the arena, the French contestant was escorted out. Only Diggory and Krum left, Lucius was not taking a lot ofchances, since Barty Crouch Jr. was arrested while Polijuiced as Moody, the security was more tight then ever, Lucius couldn’t interfere with the game itself, but he did interfere with the other Champions.

He had given the french contestant Dizziness Draught and slipped a Befuddlement Draught to Viktor Krum. He had to ask the elf Draco freed to help him, had to grant him his freedom for this little task, but if everything will go according to plan it will be worth it.

And Viktor Krum was as well escorted out of the Maze. Cedric Diggory won the task, he put his hand around the Cup and disappeared. Lucius bit his cheek to stop his smirk. The arena errupted in gasps.

Lucius made sure he was visible at all times. Ex-auror Tonks was staring right at him from the Teacher’s Lounge, but he bowed his head at her. His eyes meet Severus Snape as well and he smiled. He was glad the job will be done even if he didn’t do it himself. Greyback never left a loose end.

**

**

Lucius only got a short note, written in an unknown scrawl “it is done”. He was not sure Greyback could write so it may be one of his acolytes. He incinerated the note and continued on drinking his morning tea.

He has not talked to Draco since the third task; he knows he attended the search Amos Diggory put together to find his heir, but nothing directly.

The search is ongoing so he waits until he announces the courtship he established with the Parkinson’s is for his son’s sake and to not draw suspicion on himself. He has enough patience for that.

“The Aurors are at the gate, sir ” A house elf announced.

“What do they want?” Lucius asked.

“They said they have a…paper to search the house” The elf jumps nervously from one foot to the other.

“I will deal with them” Lucius sighs.

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir” The house elf disappears with a pop.

He is not surprised to find Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastair Moody at his gate.

“How can I help you?” Lucius asked.

“We have a warrant to search the house” Shacklebolt said stepping forward with the parchment.

“Be my guest” Lucius smiles tight.

There is nothing they can find that can tie him to the missing boy, but he still does not like the idea of them snooping around the Masion. He had the forethought of selling some to Borgin and Burkes right after he returned from the Tournament.

The search lasts for two whole hours. Lucius continues his breakfast and then retreats to his office pretending as much as he can that the Aurors do not exit.

“We are done!” Shackebolt informs him from the door. Both Aurors are peering at him

“I hope for the sake of that poor boy I am not your only lead!”

Alistair Moody glares at him from the door.

“Traditional pureblood doesn’t like his son’s boyfriend, it is a solid lead”

“I wasn’t aware my son was in a relationship, that is news to me”

The two Aurora glare some more and finally make their way out.

  
“Why were Aurors at your house?” Lucius read the note, yes; Bellatrix was never the one for subtlety. He starts writing her a note explaining the situation and send it by house elf, maybe he is paranoid, but he is not risking sending an owl that can easily be intercepted a day after he was visited by Aurors.

Pettegrew was waiting for him in the office, like always he didn’t announce ahead, he was spread out on Lucius’s chair, but moved as soon as he heard Lucius.

“We are moving ahead with the plan” He said when he righted himself.

“Now?”

“They are getting more and more paranoid, we should grab the boy while he is at Hogwarts”

“Is everything for the ritual ready?”

“Yes, we only need the moon to be in the right phase. We need the new moon from the 28th”

“If you are sure you can get him there…”

“He trust Uncle Peter” Pettigrew grins.

“After this you can’t play the friend anymore” Lucius warns.

“The boy will be dead, who will tell them about me?”

“Is your plan. I will be waiting for the signal”

“You will know, the tattoo will pulsate and it will lead you to us!”

“I will be there!”

“Congratulation on dealing with your own issues” Pettegrew said when he was nearly at the door.

Lucius bows.

“We will need new people in the immediate future”

“Won’t he wait till they finish school?” Lucius asked, the room started spinning.

“He didn’t wait for you to” Peter’s gaze is cold.

“Understood”

Peter left. Lucius collapsed on his chair, he hoped he had more time…Draco is not ready for this, not at all.

**

He was waiting by the fire on the 28th. The new moon was just rising on the sky when he felt the pull of the Dark Mark. Pettigrew was right; it was working as a portkey because as soon as he pressed his wand to it he was transported to a graveyard.

The Dark Lord insisted they all wear black robes and masks. Lucius never liked the dramatist of it, he was behind the ideas the Dark Lord supported, but it could have easily by achieved by politics alone, true in more time and slower, but maybe safer.

In the graveyard he could see a small circle of people have already gathered, all wearing masks except for Pettigrew that was preforming the ritual. Anything to get ahead, that one.

Lucius then noticed the boy, the Potter’s kid hold in place by a statue of an angel. He was squirming and struggling to get away, but the transfigured statue had a stronger hold, probably Bellatrix’s work, the Black’s always were good at transfiguration.

“Everything is ready,” Pettigrew announced. He was holding a ceremonial silver knife from the Malfoy family vault. 

Lucius walked and take his place in the circle forming around them, a bubbling cauldron to his right, he was staring right at the squirming kid and behind him was an open grave, probably to Voldemort’s dad. His muggle dad his brain supplied unhelpful.

He has seen the kid before, never really talked to him or had any sort of connection to him or his parents. James Potter used to be his enemy in the battlefield, but that was so long ago it feels in another life. He knew Lily, she is not a good influence on his wife and he still remembers her silver tongue and curses from their school years.

Maybe Lucius has spent too much time with Draco, but the sight of the distressed kid is becoming unbearable to watch. It does not make any sense; he did help Greyback kill Diggory, which was older, true, but still a kid. Maybe because Harry was Draco’s friend and his age, maybe because the kid this absolutely nothing, maybe because killing a Slytherin from a pureblood house even if half-breed was not something he stands for…or a combination of all of those.

He had to turn his face away when Pettegrew slashed Harry’s hand and took some blood. The kid did not scream, just stared at Pettegrew with so much hate in his eyes, the green orbs were gleaming. Peter did not notice as he carried on with the ritual, putting the bones in the cauldron together with the blood.

Then Pettegrew turns his back to them and slashed his own hand clean off with a cutting curse. He damps the bloody limb together with the other ingredients. The cauldron bubbles ominously and then Bellatrix brings the Dark Lord.

Lucius has not seen him since they found him; he was looking his a newborn wrapped in black clothes, his face shrunken, pale white flesh wrinkled and dry. Lucius fought very hard to suppress a shiver. Bellatrix dropped the creature inside the cauldron.

The ritual was fast to act, the Dark Lord was restored, the man he was before he died, with pale snake like skin and red eyes. The Dark Lord summoned more people with the Dark Mark, people that were late.

He flew a curse, some masked figured in the circle kneeled in pain.

“Do not be late next time, Avery, it will be the last thing you will do” The Dark lord hissed.

The Dark Lord then move to congratulate Bella and Pettigrew, he even made a silver hand for the poor sod.

“And now what have we go here?” The voice turned to the constrained boy.

“Release him!” The Dark lord ordered.

Bellatrix was quick to comply. The boy fell on the graveyard leafy ground.

“We didn’t had time to formally meet the last times I saw you” The Dark Lord hissed.

“The time that my father killed you, the time that you were piggybacking on a teacher or the time I killed you ghost?” The boy glared.

The Dark Lord hissed something. The boy flinched; the next few lines were delivered in Parseltongue. Lucius mentally check the family tree, the Gaunt’s and the Potter’s were both from the Peverell family, distant cousins at first guess.

“And yes you are Lucius” The Dark Lord said.

Legitemancy. Lucius almost forgot about that one.

“The young Potter heir, the last of the Peverell’s, it will be such a terrible waste to kill you, but I have a debt to pay to your family. Raise your wand”

Harry Potter remained motionless.

“Imperio! Raise your wand and duel me!” The Dark Lord casted.

The boy did not move. Lucius heard gasps from people in the circle.

“Crucio!” He casts.

The boy kneeled under the pain and released a half scream. The Dark Lord looked pleased.

“Now, let’s try again, duel me”

Harry Potter raised and took out his wand.

“Accio portkey!” The boy casts. A box wrapped like a present flew into his hand.

The boy disappeared with a loud pop.

“You didn’t destroy the portkey that brought him here?” the Dark Lord roared and turned to Pettigrew. He Crucio’ed him, screamed filled the air.

Lucius put out his Occulemncy shields up. He did not not miss this part.


End file.
